


A Totally New Meeting

by SchrodingersKat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Elves, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parody, Party, Rivendell | Imladris, written in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersKat/pseuds/SchrodingersKat
Summary: Frodo has finally reached Rivendell with the Ring, and can rest quietly with friends old and new - but are these Elves exactly what he was expecting? Short humorous / parody one-shot.





	A Totally New Meeting

"The enchantment became more and more dreamlike. Swiftly Frodo sank under the shining weight of the elf-music and fell asleep."

***  
Suddenly, the music ceased. Frodo slept on, undisturbed, snoring gently. The shimmering eyes of the elves darted around the room, dispatching secret messages to each other. They seemed rather uncertain about how to proceed.

Elrond finally broke the silence. "Phew, the hobbit's fallen asleep at last!" he exclaimed, mopping his noble brow. "They really do romanticize; they think we're all starlight and moonshine. Oh well, now for the normal nightly routine!"

"All right, dude! One, two, ready, go!" cried Lindor.

All of the Elves swung into a light beat of rock'n'roll.

The lights flared briefly, then were extinguished throughout the hall. A small carved square of the ornate ceiling smoothly slid back, and a flashing disco ball slowly lowered itself out to throw light into all the shadowy corners.

Aragorn and Arwen started jamming together, and many Elves who weren't playing drums, electric guitars, or wailing into microphones joined them.

Frodo woke up at the height of the fun, and gasped. There were the Elves, wise, wonderful, sorrowful Elves, who had seen three Ages of Middle-Earth, stomping to the beat! And Sam, who had nourished such high hopes of them, was tucked away in a corner happily watching everything, banging away on his own tiny snare drum as if it was all normal! Frodo shook his head and decided he'd never be surprised at Sam again, whatever he did. Then Arwen caught sight of him, and seeing her father's disapproving gaze fixed on her for spending too many dances with Aragorn, stretched out her arms to Frodo. He smiled up at her, caught hold of her hands, and found out that this nightly routine was pretty catchy.

Saruman looked down out of the windows of Orthanc. He wondered why his Uruks were screaming themselves hoarse, and running about as if they had his new ingenious fire-bombs in their mail shoes. They had been doing that lately in the evenings, but seldom more than tonight. He sighed and realized there were disadvantages, unforeseeable even to the wise, to heightening hearing beyond the lot of mortals for his Uruk Hai. Oh well. Sharku would have a thing or two to say to them in the morning.

They all were having a great time, and continued in full swing far into the night. Gandalf approached Bilbo, who, at a nod, dismissed the Elves with whom he was discussing some new lyrics for the next song.

"How do you like my wonderful surprise disco ball?" Gandalf asked.

"It looks grand, as usual," Bilbo grinned. "You always bring out the most curious devices that the rest of us wind up thinking are most necessary! It adds a great tone to the room, though! Isn't this song great? Can you recognize the words?"

Aragorn and Arwen were sliding down the dance floor together again. "Psst!" whispered Aragorn. "Look at the time!"

Arwen smiled in perfect understanding, and went up to Elrond. "Father, remember, Frodo just awoke today. I think this might be tiring for him. Also, you called that Council for tomorrow. And it's almost…"

The ancient, imposing clock of Rivendell struck three. A.M.

"All right, guys!" shouted Elrond. "We'll call it quits for tonight, if we're to decide the fate of Middle-Earth with any wisdom at that Council in the morning. Let's go!"

Almost at once, the instruments, disco ball, and many Elves disappeared. The rest soon melted away from sight into the dark.

The lights in the Last Homely house west of the Misty Mountains faded one by one. Another night of revelry was ended; but it would continue, the next evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I wrote a long time ago, basically a parody of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. It is a retelling of the chapter "Many Meetings", right after Frodo wakes up in Rivendell and listens to the elves' music after the feast (not in the movie). The first two sentences are from that chapter (thus Tolkien wrote and others own them, not me) and the rest is my own invention using Tolkien's characters & places. I had noticed that the elves in LOTR were always so sad; this is basically an exploration of what the elves might have done to lighten the mood when Tolkien wasn't looking. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
